


193. the plumber

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kama Sutra, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Rogue is a transgender man and Sting is gay. They have been in a relationship for years, kept secret from their guild. Although they spend their days pretending to be things which they are not, when night falls they can be themselves; they can be happy.





	193. the plumber

Sting loved his guild, of course, loved the power in it, loved the money he earned and the friends he’d made. Loved how it had brought him and Rogue together. But it was difficult, sometimes, fighting who they were, waiting until night fell to bask under its blanket and indulge in one another. There were things about them which the other members did not know - could never know - and it hurt. But if lying was what it took to keep Rogue safe then it was obvious; Sting would say what was needed, be who was needed, just to keep Rogue by his side. To keep them together. 

He cupped Rogue’s cheek, the other man leaned into the touch, skin pink and lips parted in a rare smile. Rogue was shirtless, as was Sting, but the fabric still between them was obvious, almost painfully so. Rogue looked down at his chest and winced, but Sting began trailing kisses along his arm as a distraction, pulling the binder off with help with the other man. 

Some days were harder than others. Rogue’s chest was sensitive, his nipples especially; Sting thought that he could probably make Rogue cum from playing with them alone. But sometimes that was too much, too painful a reminder to Rogue that his body did not match his soul, and he pushed Sting away in every way he could. The look in Rogue’s eyes told Sting all that he needed, and instead of giving Rogue’s chest the attention it deserved he skipped straight to his stomach and planted warm kisses there. 

Rogue let out a strangled noise, somewhere between a cough and a moan, hands threading through Sting’s hair. The blonde looked up, raised an eyebrow in quiet amusement, and Rogue flicked him gently in the forehead. 

“Tickles.” He murmured, voice as soft as the pads of his fingers, trailing softly down the nape of Sting’s neck. 

“Guess I’ll have to skip straight to here then.” Sting smirked, placing his hand on Rogue’s thigh, but the other man seized up, legs clamping together until Sting sat up in confusion. 

“Can I- would you mind if I-” Rogue gestured to Sting’s crotch, still clad in boxers, and the other man laughed breathlessly. 

“As if you need to ask.” 

Rogue’s weight was familiar on Sting, and even that was enough, the simple knowledge that the man he loved wanted him too. It did not matter what form he took; Rogue was Rogue, and Sting knew that he would love him whatever; forever. It was a comforting thought, despite the pain of hiding their relationship to the people they were supposed to consider allies. 

But that did not matter, not when Rogue’s lips, soft and pink and delicious, felt the head of his cock through his pants, suckled on it until Sting was straining through the fabric, panting and desperate. Rogue’s tongue was fat and slick as it traced the full outline of Sting’s member, and he knew that he had to change this scenario somehow, if not to prevent cumming in his boxers like a teenager. But Rogue beat him to it, knowing, as he always did, exactly what Sting craved.

“I want to try something. Crouch on the bed and lean on me if you need support.” Rogue fell onto all fours, and although wary Sting still complied, knowing that he could not deny Rogue anything. 

He understood why he made need help balancing, and placed his hands firmly on Rogue’s ass for support. 

“Hmm I like this position already.” He grinned, and although Rogue rolled his eyes there was a warmth spreading up his neck and over his cheeks. 

Balancing was even more difficult when Rogue thrust down his boxers and took the full length of his cock, right to the base, without hesitation. One arm fell between Sting’s legs, supporting Rogue but also allowing his fingertip to tease Sting’s hole, whilst the other massaged Sting’s sack 

“Shit.” Sting hissed, dug his nails into the plump flesh of Rogue’s backside whilst the other man bobbed his head, drool collecting on his lips and dripping lewdly down his chin. When Sting pressed one of his nails in harder, the other delivering three sharp slaps to Rogue’s ass, the man moaned, his mouth vibrating down Sting’s shaft until every muscle in his body was tightening, determined to keep this feeling just for a moment longer. 

“Do you wanna finish on my face or do you want me to swallow?” Rogue spoke between licks to Sting’s slit, hand moving from the testicles to pump Sting’s cock until he was ready to burst. 

For someone who could be so shy and withdrawn, when Rogue felt comfortable enough, intimate enough, with somehow he could be so deadpan it was almost comical. But Sting did not laugh, instead he fell onto his knees and pulled Rogue up in one swift motion. 

Sting kissed like he loved; messily, but with intention, and his tongue caressed Rogue’s pulling back to breathe only to dive in again, as though Rogue was his main source of oxygen, the only thing keeping him alive and tethered. 

“I want to cum on your ass.” Sting moaned against Rogue’s swollen lips, his red eyes wide and glassy, pupils blown and hair tousled in a way that only sex could achieve. 

He was obviously surprised, but still Rogue nodded, maneuvering himself until he was pressed face-down on the sheets, ass offered teasingly to Sting. The blonde leaned down and thrust his tongue inside of Rogue, making the other man yelp in shock. But then the pleasure flared and he keened into the mattress below, and Sting grabbed his own erection at the sound, stroking it firmly as he pressed his tongue flat against Rogue’s asshole, teasing the pink ring of muscle until he was ready, and then he pressed his cock against Rogue’s skin, coating it in white. 

“You’re incredible.” Sting panted, falling on top of Rogue and kissing the damp skin of his neck. 

“I’m yours.” Rogue muttered into the mattress, the tips of his ears red, and Sting knew that if he mentioned it later Rogue would deny the statement. But for now he simply held the man he loved, until the sun rose slyly, breaking up the comfort of night and forcing them both to be someone else again.


End file.
